


the melody of the moon

by transvav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M, also it's really short because i'm lazy and i've been working on it for like years, but i lost motivations, i'm not even kidding this is only pure fluff bye, not actually years, pure fluff, this is not how you use the tags whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost midnight when Gavin makes his way through the front door. It’s hard to navigate in the hallway without the use of the light (it busted two months ago, but they’re both waiting for the other to change out the bulb- it won’t happen until Geoff comes over).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the melody of the moon

It’s nearly midnight when Gavin makes his way through the front door. It’s hard to navigate in the hallway without the use of the light (it busted two months ago, but they’re both waiting for the other to change out the bulb- it won’t happen until Geoff comes over). Usually, when it’s this late, Gavin can see because of the moonlight that shines through the glass in the door. But not tonight.  
It’s a new moon tonight, and the stars, although pretty, never provided enough illumination.  
Still, he somehow manages to stumble his way towards the living room without knocking something over or falling on his face. He doesn’t want to wake the other up.   
“Hey.”  
Oh. He’s already awake.  
Ryan’s sitting on the couch with his laptop, the screen dimmed but still bright enough to provide an outline of his face. He smiles at Gavin and sets the device aside, along with his glasses. The younger man goes to sit down and feels himself getting pulled into Ryan’s lap. “You were gone for quite a bit.”  
“Late night editing, you know how it goes.”  
“Michael drop you off?”  
Gavin hums in agreement, wriggling uncomfortably, and Ryan lets go so that he can slide off. The brit goes towards the kitchen, flicking the light on as he goes, while the older one stays on the couch and stretches. He smiles at a thought he has, his attention going to the calendar on the wall and his thumb running over the gold band on his finger. Ryan turns back to his laptop and pulls up his iTunes library, searching through his archives and playlists for the song he needs.  
“Ry?”  
“C’mere, Gav.”  
He can’t find that song, so instead he pulls his husband close to him, slowly twirling him around before pressing their chests together and slipping his hands into the other’s back pockets. Gavin’s confused, but he wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck anyways, and greets him with a soft kiss. “Hi, Ryan.”  
“Hi, Gavin,” Ryan smiles, pressing another kiss to the top of his head before humming softly, shifting his weight from one side to the other. “Dance with me?”  
“This isn’t _dancing_ , Ry.”  
“Do it anyways?”  
Gavin uncharacteristically complies, shifting along with the other in slow movements. It fits in with the daily chaos they usually make in the office- something like this is nice, but rare. Ryan’s humming again, and it’s a nice, familiar melody, making Gavin smile as he rocks with the elder.  
The clock on the DVR changes to 12:00 and Ryan smiles when he notices. He presses a kiss to the side of Gavin’s head.

“Happy anniversary, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, i don't know? sorry it's short as hell.  
> my tumblr is ryanjhaywood.tumblr.com.


End file.
